Two brothers one heart
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if in twilight Edward had a actual twin birth brother, would Bella have a harder time deciding over who she loved more? would Edward's brother fight for Bella's love to?
1. Chapter 1

**Ed's pov**

_Edward, do you think maybe we could ditch early today? _My brother Adam's thought called out to me.

I flashed a look to him from across the lunch table.

_No, you know how Carlisle feels about us going to school, and fitting in. _I thought to him, and struggled not to sigh at that.

I understood what Adam was talking about school was just so boring, there was nothing new, nothing that could really get my mind working, and that bothered me.

Adam shot me an annoyed look.

_I know, but still, come on it's just one day, no half of one day, we can take Emmett, and blame it all on him. _Adam thought hopeful now.

I almost smiled at his efforts, but slowly shook my head at him.

Adam sighed, and tilted his chair back as he slowly ran his finger aggressively through his hair.

His hair was the same as mine, but had more blonde in it, plus it was tamer, but still had a messy effect to it.

"What's up?" Emmett asked looking between Adam and I.

"Nothing." I said in vampire speed.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to ditch, but Edward don't want to." Adam said with a smirk at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't say that." I said.

Adam was about to comment when he became distracted, and his head sharply looked away from me, and to a table on the other side of the lunch room.

I followed his gaze curiously.

Thoughts exploded from all around the lunchroom now as we took in the table.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

It was the new girl, she sat looking a little uncomfortable, but kept a small smile on her face, her hair hung in perfect dark brown waves down past her shoulders, and her big brown eyes filled with emotions that I couldn't understand.

Her gazes suddenly meet mine, and then slowly slide to Adam, but eventually made it back to me.

"Who are they?" I heard her smooth voice said almost timidly as her eyes darted back to the girl beside her Jessica Stanley.

"The Cullen's." Jessica said lowly back to Bella, and looked right to me, and away.

I listened as Jessica went on and told Bella our cover-up story, curious as to what she thought about us after hearing that, but her mind was silent.

I concentrated harder on her, and began to get frustrated when I continued to hear nothing but the thoughts around me.

_Adam, can you hear the new girls thoughts? _I thought to him.

_Not at all, can you? _He thought back in annoyance.

_No. _I thought, and tried again, with no success.

"So which one is which?" Bella asked her eyes glancing at each of my siblings, letting her gaze last the longest on my brother and me.

"The two blondes are the Hale, the guy is Jasper, the girl is Rosalie, the pixie-like one, is Alice, the big guy is Emmett, the boy with the most red in his hair is Edward, and the guy with the more blondish brown hair is Adam." Jessica said.

Bella looked at Adam and I curiously.

"I can really tell Edward and Adam are related, but the others don't look the same." She said to Jessica.

"That's because they were all adopted, Carlisle took them all in, Edward and Adam were actual twin brother, who's parents died in some kind of sickness." Jessica said.

Bella frowned at that, and sorrow filled her eyes.

"That's so sad, but that's really nice that Carlisle would adopt all of these kids." She said looking back at us.

My heart warmed at her words, but I continued to look at her expressionless, and try and find out what was going on in her head, but I did notice that Adam still hasn't looked away from Bella yet, this fact bothered me a little, and since I had no clue why I ignored the feeling.

"I guess, but the wife Esme can't have children I think." Jessica said.

I watched as each of my siblings mentally glared at Jessica.

"So…" Bella asked.

Jessica shrugged reluctantly, and went back to chatting away at the others at the table.

Bella didn't go on talking she just looked over to our table, with a curious look, she was obviously thinking something, why can't I hear her?

I was going to have to keep a close eye on this human, she could hide anything from me, and this wouldn't be a good thing for my family.

**Review!**

**Edward's brother Adam was made in honor of Adam Lambert, best singer ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's pov**

As Adam and I sat in biology I couldn't help but notice that all his thoughts were still on the new girl, Bella.

I gritted my teeth together in frustration, why this bugged me so much was a mystery, but I couldn't take much more of it.

_Do you mind thinking of something else for a while, please?_ I thought to my brother.

I heard Adam grunt from behind me.

_I'm just curious, we both can't read her mind that could be a problem, and I was just thinking of why that was. _Adam defended.

I rolled my eyes.

_No you weren't, I can read minds to, you were thinking of her hair. _I thought to him bitterly.

_Well…so what, you were thinking about her eyes. _Adam thought back.

_Ok, fine, but the thoughts of Bella stop here for the both of us, we can't become interested in a human, deal? _I thought to him with a frown.

_Deal. _Adam thought to me, and at that moment the new girl walked into the room.

I could already feel Adam's gaze on her, but I couldn't even think of anything as her appearance sucked me in, and I couldn't look away either.

What was wrong with me, what was wrong with her, and how could she be doing this to both me and my brother.

As Bella walked over to me to sit in the only empty desk available her scent hit me in waves of agony.

It was the most delicious scent I have ever smelt, venom filled my mouth, red entered my gaze, and my instincts to kill overwhelmed me.

I quickly stopped breathing, and pushed myself as far from her as the desk could let.

I could tell she was half scared of my response to her, and half shocked, but I couldn't get a grip of myself, it was as if I was balancing on a tight rope, one wrong move and I would be over the edge, and this room full of innocent kids would be killed.

The fire burning through my throat only got worse as she tossed her hair over the side of her face to hide from my hostile gaze I threw her, was she trying to kill me?

_Edward, are you ok? _Adam thought to me anxiously.

I didn't know if I had the strength to even answer him, but as the fan blew a wave of fresh at to me it was enough for me to clear my head a little.

_No, her scent is too much for me. _I thought to him in pain.

_Shit, hold on then. _Adam thought, and soon I felt his power flowing into me and cooling the fire.

I sighed out in relieve, and began to take shallow breaths.

_Thanks._ I thought to him.

_Any time brother wouldn't want to soil your good record would we? _Adam thought to me with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at his thoughts.

_I have no idea what happened, but we really need to go hunting when we get home. _I thought to him.

_Yeah, I think you might have found your singer. _Adam thought slightly mad at this.

I ignored him then, and turned to Bella, I had to make sure she didn't suspect anything.

"Hello." I said gently, now feeling only a sting when I breathed in her scent.

She looked at me shocked, and went red in embarrassment.

The look was so innocent, sure pure it warmed my heart, and made it tie up in knots, but I ignored the feeling and waited for her response.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"My name is Edward Cullen, your Bella." I said politely.

She looked me over and gave me a small smile, but confusion colored her brown eyes.

"Why did you call me that?" She asked.

Now I was confused.

"Would you prefer being called Isabella?" I asked with a frown.

_You haven't met her yet, so you should have called her Isabella first. _Adam thought to me.

I bit my lip, and mentally slapped myself; this was not the day for me to slip up.

"No I like Bella, but Isabella was what everyone seemed to know me as." Bella said frowning to.

"Oh, well I've been hearing a lot about you today, and most of them has said Bella, so I just figured you liked to be called Bella." I lied smoothly.

She nodded, looking embarrassed.

Bella and I continued to talk, mostly about her, and why she moved her, I could tell that our continuous conversation was for some reason bothering Adam so I reluctantly ended our conversation just before the bell rung.

_So, you made a new friends huh? _Adam thought sourly.

_Adam you know we can't get involved with humans, I was just talking to her to make sure she forgot about my bad behavior towards her, or did you want her to think that I wanted to kill her today? _I thought to him annoyed.

Adam sighed as we walked out of the classroom.

_I'm sorry; I think I'm just still frazzled about not knowing what she is thinking. _Adam thought to me bitterly.

_It's fine._ I thought to him, but something told me that he was lying.

Adam was hiding something whether he knew it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed's pov**

When school was over I made Adam come with me to go hunting, I figured that I needed to stock up if I was going to be able to be around Bella without killing her every chance I get.

Plus I wanted to see what was up with Adam, he was acting so out of character, it was strange that I couldn't pick up the problem in his thoughts, but he was the best at hiding things from me.

"So what do you think of Bella, pretty bad luck for her to move here, what with a whole family of vampires?" I said nonchalantly.

Adam narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance.

"More like good luck, we don't hurt humans remember." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but still it just seems even worse with her finding the vampire that desires her blood the most." I pointed out.

"That's still good luck because it's you, Mr. Super self-control." Adam sighed, and with a quick movement he jumped 20 feet out of the tree and onto the poor unsuspecting deer.

I attacked the one that began to run away.

When we finished we met back at the tree, Adam sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair, not meeting my gaze.

"What is wrong with you, you have been acting so weird since school?" I asked with a frown in conern.

"It's nothing, never-mind." Adam said turning his back on me and walking away.

We usually was truthful with each other, always, we never kept secrets from each other, something was really wrong.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I asked following him.

He turned around with a smirk.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff." He said simply and continued on a little faster.

I narrowed my eyes at him at that, but kept pace at him.

"Your hilarious, now tell me." I said stubbornly.

"Like I said forget it, I'm not telling you." He said and began into a run.

I kept up with him easily.

"I promise I won't laugh just give a little hint, then I'll leave you alone." I said seriously.

Adam glanced back at me, and went even faster, and faster until I could no longer keep up, that's one thing he knew I hated, he was faster than me.

He was completely out of sight even when I was pushing myself as fast as I could go.

I growled loudly in frustration, and I heard his echoing laugh bounce off the trees.

I really sometimes hated that kid.

Something in the pit of my stomach told me what he was hiding had to do with Bella, I didn't know what, but I could feel her presence in his thoughts all day.

I slowed down to a human walk and glared at everything.

Why was the thought of Adam thinking of Bella so infuriating, it wasn't my business? Was I growing an attraction to this human, no I couldn't be that's ridiculous. Nope, that can't happen ever, and I'll make sure of it.

If I can, but as I let Bella reenter my thoughts pain stabbed at my dead heart at the thought of ever being apart from her.

Something was happening to Adam and I, and at the moment I just needed to be alone, so I quickly began to race around Forks, and think.

**Ad's pov**

When I made it home I knew exactly who I needed to talk to.

Today had been more than confusing, and I didn't understand at all what had happened.

I walked up the stairs nervous, and when I made it to the room I needed I gave the door a knock.

"Come in Adam." A voice called from the other side of the door.

I walked in to see Alice and Jasper snuggled on their couch.

"What do you need?" Alice asked looking up at him with an almost knowing smile that annoyed him.

"Do you think I could talk to Jasper privately for a minute?" I asked hopefully.

Alice bounced up off Jasper with a reluctant smile.

"Sure, I'll get Rose to go shopping with me." Alice grinned then she was gone from the room.

I walked over and took a seat on the ground.

"So what did you want to say Adam?" Jasper asked sensing my nervousness and confusion, and replacing it with calmness.

"What was I feeling today at lunch?" I asked curiously.

Jasper smiled a small smile at that.

"Love." He said simply.

Well that can't be, I could love Bella, it's not that she isn't a great girl, she was perfect, and gorgeous, but she was human.

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping he would tell me he was joking.

"Afraid not brother." He said looking sorry at me.

"How is that even possible, I haven't even spoken to her yet?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Jasper shrugged.

I took in his words, still not accepting them.

"Well I'm not going to let anything happen, I'll leave, Bella is going to be nothing to me but another face in the crowd." I said seriously.

"That won't help at all, that is just going to hurt you and Bella both." Jasper said with a serious frown.

"Me leaving would not hurt Bella, she doesn't know anything about me at all." I said, even though my heart warmed at his words.

"I'm the one that feels others emotions kid, remember." Jasper teased.

I sighed, and rubbed my face.

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Just stay, act like you always do, and see what happens, you might get over her, or you might fall in love, let's just sit back and see what happens." Jasper said simply.

I glared at him.

"What kind of plan is that, and aren't you supposed to be telling me to ignore the girl?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision a few weeks ago, and well I trust her obviously, so this is the right thing to do, it's what makes her happier, and it will make you happier to." Jasper said.

I sighed, and got up.

"Thanks for talking Jazz." I said.

Jasper smiled.

"Anytime." He said, and I walked out of his room.

I sighed again, now off to the next person I need to talk to.

Esme.

**Review? I'll update this story once my brand new story called something about love gets some reviews, I'm not telling anyone to go and read it, I'm just saying this is my plan on how I update, I'll update when I know my other stories can be put on hold long enough for me to write another chapter for a story, but I get one more review that I'm forcing everyone to read other stories I will seriously be done with all my stories, thanks to all the people who has review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ed's pov**

After a talk Adam and I decided to take a week off you school, I went to Denali, and he went some were else, he wouldn't tell any of us were, but when I got home he was already here.

I was hoping that a week alone would help clear up my head about Bella, and well the only thing I could come up was that she was nothing like the other girls, that's all I thought about all week, and now today I would finally be seeing her again.

I didn't know why but I grew anxious and restless being so far away from her.

Adam had finally seemed as if he was beginning to act his old self.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I couldn't help but look for Bella's rusty old truck, when I spotted it I cracked a smile, but that smile fell off my face as I saw Adam doing the same.

He looked at me curiously, but shrugged, and looked away as we walked to the school.

I bit my lip in annoyance as female thoughts began to explode right and left, thinking of Adam and me as if we were gods.

I rolled my eyes, and followed Adam to class.

"I hate girls." He muttered.

He laughed at that.

"Better not say that around Emmett, he will start calling you gay boy." I said amused. (No offence to gay people)

"But I'm serious Edward, they are disgusting, I think the only girl here with a brain is Bella." Adam mumbled the last part, but I felt something jag in side me, and I looked at Adam in annoyance.

"What is up with you, going on and on about Bella?" I asked trying not to sound so angry about this.

Adam looked at me.

"I'm allowed." He shrugged.

"That's not an answer." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah it is." He said with a smirk.

"Look _little _brother I'm not going to ask this again, tell me what is up with you?" I asked seriously.

Adam glared at me.

"By one day Edward, we're the same age, and that's none of your business anyway." Adam said.

I growled in frustration.

"You are my business." I said glaring at him.

Adam ignored me and walked a little faster to our class.

I was going to kill him.

_Good luck with that. _Adam thought with a smug smirk and walked into the classroom.

I followed him in, and took my seat beside him.

"Ok, tell me." I said trying to calm myself down.

Adam looked at the teacher, looking interested, but she hadn't even started talking yet.

_I'm not going to give up that easily. _I thought to him in annoyance.

Adam looked at me now in anger, that shocked me.

_Why do you even care what I think about Bella? _He thought then looked away from me irrigated.

That was a good question, one I couldn't answer.

_Never mind that, I'm just worried about you. _I thought seriously at him.

Adam didn't let the glare off his face as he glanced at me.

_Mind your own business. _He thought to me.

I thought I was going to explode now in anger.

_No, just tell me, I won't tell the others. _I thought.

"_I'm going to tell on you if you don't stop. _Adam thought.

I looked at him in disbelief.

_And what would that prove? _I thought.

He raised his hand, and stood up looking like he was about to punch something.

"Mrs. Birch, Edward is bothering me." He said loudly with a glare, and sat down after she looked up at him in shock, and me.

I glared at Adam in embarrassment, and he smirked.

"Umm Edward stop bothering Adam, and pay attention." Mrs. Birch said seriously, but I could tell she wasn't used to yelling at a Cullen judging by her nervous voice.

I sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Birch." I said politely, and threw Adam a scowl before turning and pretending to pay attention to the lecture.

Adam was for sure hiding something about Bella from me, and I was going to find out.

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's pov**

As class came to an end I got up from my seat, and walked quickly away from Adam, still mad at him for first not telling me what his problem was, and second getting me in trouble for the first time ever.

What ever it is wrong with him I would find out.

There was only one way I could think of solving this, and I couldn't belief I was even thinking it, but my legs won't stop me from moving in her direction.

Finally I was there.

"Hello Bella." I said nicely.

I watched in amusement as she turned around to look at me with those big deep eyes that you could just get lost in.

"Oh hi Edward, have a good vacation?." She said with a small smile.

"Yes I did thank you, did you enjoy you're week?" I asked curiously. It killed me to not know what she was thinking, she was a mystery to me, and it bothered me a little.

"It was ok, pretty boring though." She said with a shrug.

"Well that's good, I was just wondering if you would like to sit with my siblings and I today." I said giving her my best smile in hopes that she would say yes.

She looked pleasantly surprised by this, and nodded.

"I would love to thanks." She grinned.

I beamed, unable to understand why this made me happy, but I just let myself go with what ever I was feeling.

"Then I guess I'll see you then." I said and quickly turned and walked away, ignoring all the shocked expression around me as I went.

Adam was not going to be happy about this, but I didn't care, I wanted to know if he has some kind of feelings for Bella. Not that I should care or anything, but I was … concerned for the safety of our family.

And strangely I didn't like the thought of him thinking of Bella anymore more then just another human. I couldn't explain why but that is how I felt.

All I knew was that Adam liking Bella was going to be out of the question.

**Adam's Pov**

Edward was a great brother and all, but damn was he annoying when he wanting something bad enough. He's going to be driving me crazy all day.

No one needs to know about my feelings towards Bella, I wasn't even sure of them myself. It was only between Jasper, Esme, and I, and that's how I wanted it to stay. At least until I am good and ready to share.

Lunch would be coming soon, the lunch bell would be ringing any minute now.

I remembered back at first period were Edward stalked off, so I'm guessing he wasn't going to be in a very good mood when I got there, he probably wont even talk to me, but that' just fine with me.

There was no way he was going to get me to talk about Bella, not for all the money in the world.

As the bell finally rung I slowly got up, and took my time to get to lunch, not really wanting to deal with more sibling drama when I got there, but I knew that was going to happen, Edward wasn't one to let things go easily.

I walked down the crowded hallway, ignoring all the awed looks pointed in my direction, and focused on trying to search for Bella.

I would never be able to admit this to myself let alone anyone, but Bella truly was the perfect girl.

I couldn't stop thinking about her perfection, I couldn't even image talking to her, it would be like talking to an angel, yet Edward does it as if talking to any other human.

The sad thing was that I knew she was more then just a human, I was beginning to think that Edward was realizing this to.

His thoughts did seem to circle around Bella most of the time, and they all had the emotion of tenderness in them.

I swear that if Edward had any feelings at all for Bella I will be forced to ruin his life for the rest of eternity. It was for the safety of our family, there was no way either of us could become involved with a human it wasn't right, it would be like a rabbit falling in love with a fox, it would never work out.

Unless the fox was a vegetarian… like vegetarian vampire, but it doesn't matter we are still dangerous.

As I made my way into the lunch room I quickly looked to the table that Bella was at yesterday, and was disappointed to see she wasn't there, but I noticed that all her friends at the table were all staring in the direction of my table, so I looked.

Anger, and jealousy burned in me as I saw Edward sitting beside Bella, and all of my family.

What the hell was this?

I stomped my way in line, grabbed the first thing I touched, and went quickly walking over to the table, making sure that I looked calm as I worked using my power to help my siblings out a little with Bella being here.

They seemed to all relax more, and smiled at as I took my seat down beside Bella.

If my heart could beat it would be going a mile a minute. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was finally going to officially meet Bella.

"Hi Bella." I said with a smile.

She looked at me with a warm smile of her own.

"Hi Adam." She said nicely.

I shivered at the way my name flew off her lips, so perfect.

Why did the best things in the world always on of my reach, why couldn't Bella just be the one exception.

**Please review, and tell me which brother you would want ;) I think I'm going to stick with Edward, what about you guys?**


End file.
